


Forgiveness is Earned Through Rhinos

by GoringWriting



Series: Mama Rhodes is Here to Kick Ass and Take Names [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Hurt Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: What happens when Roberta Rhodes meets Loki.





	Forgiveness is Earned Through Rhinos

Roberta Rhodes is an understanding and forgiving woman. She had to be for Tony. She always forgave Tony his minor issues and when he moved to bigger mistake she forgave him after he made amends.

So, when Loki, the man that invaded New York shows up with Thor, Bruce, Tony and a woman that James introduces as Valkyrie arrive in Tony's tower after a long meeting.

“Hey Mom. Guess who signed the accords and the Avengers,” James says and points to their guests.

“It is a pleasure to meet you mother of Rhodey,” Thor says.

“Please, Roberta is fine,” she says as she watched Tony smile over at Loki but it's an empathetic smile. Which makes her wonder what made the council forgive and allow him to join.

“Tony? Isn't that the man that threw you out of a window?” She asks.

“In his defense I was flirting with him. People have done worse,” Tony says but Loki shakes his head.

“I have apologized for that Ms. Rhodes. Also, Stark do not defend someone who has wronged you. It is my job to try and earn forgiveness not your job to forgive me,” Loki says.

“If you don't mind, why did you invade Earth. You seem different now,” Roberta asks.

“I invaded because I was forced to by Thanos. He held me for... I'm not sure how long...by the end I was willing to do anything to get away. Your planet suffered for it and for that I am sorry,” Loki says.

“Brother it is not your fau…” Thor says.

“No Thor. I made the choice to sacrifice an entire planet untold numbers of lives for my own safety. I may have had a reason to do so, but it was not my only course it was just the most likely to work,” Loki says.

“Anyone in your situation would have made that choice,” Tony says.

“You didn't, Thor wouldn't have, Odin definitely wouldn't have. He would have probably put me through worse than Thanos did had he known,” Loki says. 

“Our situations are completely different. With me the Ten Rings only wanted one thing. I wasn't going to be able to escape had I made it. You might have gotten away after the invasion,” Tony says.

“I'm not here looking for sympathy. I'm here to make amends and kill Thanos. After that your governments may choose to do whatever they wish with me. Now, you said that Ms. Rhodes was the person to speak to about a room in Avengers compound,” Loki says turning to her.

“Brother, you heard what Barton said he would do if you stepped foot in the compound. I will not allow you to put yourself through that,” Thor says.

“Yeah, I already said the four of you could stay in my tower with me and Rhodey,” Tony says.

“I cannot take advantage of the kindness of someone whom I have hurt. Allow me to give you something in exchange,” Loki says.

“That's the problem Loki. I don't want anything from you. You've already apologized and you're helping Earth. That's all I would willingly ask from you,” Tony says.

“I... I still wish to do something in exchange,” Loki says and Roberta is seeing exactly why James had said Tony and Loki were alike.

“Alright how about you be my friend? I could use more of those,” Tony says.

“If you want my friendship than it is yours but not in exchange for a home. I will not be your friend just to take advantage of your generous and kind nature. That is what Rogers and his merry band did. I will not be like them,” Loki says.

“You enjoy mischief right?” Roberta asks and Loki nods.

“Perfect, you can help me make the Rogues miserable. This way Tony gets to be generous to a fault, you aren't taking advantage of him, and I get some help with some of my bigger schemes,” Roberta says.

“This is not a good idea. No, my mom is not teaming up with the God of Mischief,” James says.

“Don't worry. No harm will befall your Mother. You have my word,” Loki says.

“I'm not worried about her. I'm worried about you and what the two of you can accomplish,” James says.

“All mischief will be directed towards people who harm Stark,” Loki says helpfully.

“Carry on then.”

“You act as though you'd be able to stop me James,” Roberta says then turns to Loki.

“Come on then let us plot. But first I'm making you lunch. You're too thin, much to thin. I'll fix that, oh and how do you feel about Thanksgiving? There's always room at my house. You're definitely coming. I'll put the meat right back on your bones in no time,” they hear Roberta say as they disappear into the elevator. 

“Tony, you better call next of kin for Rogers and his gang,” Rhodey says.

The next day a news story breaks over the air.

“That's right Tom. It seems that a rhinoceros somehow became loose in Avengers compound early this morning. No one knows how it got in, where it came from, or where it went. Minor injuries have been reported on Rogers’ team. Some people are saying that this is karma for the mess they themselves made to the compound months ago. Back to Sunny with the weather.”

Roberta turns off her TV with a smile.

“That was very good Loki. Thank you for doing that. Did you get hurt?” 

“No Ms. Rhodes. I also kept the damage to areas of the compound you're not responsible for fixing,” Loki says sipping his tea.

“Excellent dear. Here have another cookie. Now for our next move I was thinking…”

And that's how Roberta Rhodes adopted a Norse God.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on Tumblr.


End file.
